Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, typically have an air inlet and outlet for supplying and exhausting air from a treating chamber. In some dryer configurations, the outlet to the treating chamber is located near, typically beneath, a door to the treating chamber. In some dryers, the outlet to the treating chamber defines an inlet to an air filter for removing lint and other particulates from the air in the appliance while the laundry load is dried. During a drying cycle, the tumbling action of the laundry load can cause the laundry to accumulate near either the inlet or outlet, depending on their location. For the outlet, the exhausting of airflow through the outlet, which creates a suction-type force, can further increase the likelihood that the laundry will accumulate near the outlet. In those cases where the inlet/outlet is near the door, attempts have been made to divert laundry items from the inlet/outlet by utilizing a cast glass piece attached to an inner face of the door and having a convex shape which overlies the inlet/outlet and extends somewhat into the drying chamber when the door is closed. However, such cast door glass is typically expensive to manufacture and heavy, and occupies a substantial portion of the treating chamber that could otherwise be used for drying laundry.